Conventional methods of removing earwax (cerumen) from hearing aids are non-efficient and expensive in that, when a hearing aid becomes clogged with earwax and no longer works optimally, neither the wax nor moisture can be removed or trapped by the hearing aid wearer or the hearing aid dispenser.